El me lo prometió
by Crink
Summary: La batalla del Dragon Ancestral había terminado con una victoria, Pero… ¿Qué tal si cambiamos la historia?


El… lo prometio.

SUMARRY: **La batalla del Dragon Ancestral había terminado con una victoria, Pero… ¿Qué tal si cambiamos la historia? En donde Saito Hiraga no sobrevivio y al haber gastado todo el poder del Lifbrasir…**

.

.

.

-. Saito -. Tabitha Reacciono al momento y a paso apresurado camino donde había llegado la visita inesperada de aquel chico que había conquistado su frio corazón, los demás reunidos en esa habitación la miraron y la siguieron, Al igual que los barcos de guerra montados, donde estaba la princesa Henrietta, al igual que el profesor Colbet y los demás, todos presenciaron como Saito Hiraga y Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Descendían lenta mente en el paracaídas, preocupados bajaron de los barcos a auxiliar a la pareja.

.

.

.

Habían tocado tierra y en el movimiento lenta mente despertaba Louise, aquella chica de pelos rosas se levantó de apoco, y miro a su familiar, y comenzó a moverlo, intentando despertarlo, pero no había respuesta alguna.

-. Saito, -. Lo movía un poco más fuerte -. ¿Saito…? -. Su miedo nació en su corazón, al no tener respuestas -. ¡Saito! -. Lo siguió llamando, pero él seguía inmóvil, Comenzó a desesperarse, Intento encontrar su pulso, pero no lo encontró, -. ¡Saitoooooooo! -. Se aferró aquel cuerpo rogando que no se fuera, que no la abandonara, -. Saito…. ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Hare lo que sea que tú me pidas, pero por favor…! -. Seguía llorando, no podía creer que su familiar… no… el amor de su actual vida no este, aquel chico que deseaba compartir su vida, comprar una lujosa mansión para los dos para que las demás chicas no se entrometan, ya sin poder saborear aquellos labios que la volvían loca, todo… se fue.

-. Luise-san -. Le toco el hombro Siesta, con su característico traje de Sirvienta, -. ¿Me permites revisarlo? -. Louise se aparte un poco, pero sin despejarse de él, Siesta como su mano y comenzó a buscar el pulso, pero después de unos segundos, dejo la mano en su lugar, su mirada lo tapaba su cabello, luego miro a todos los presentes, con lágrimas a los ojos.

-. Saito-san… Ah muerto. -. Nadie lo podía creer, la mayoría comenzó a derramar lágrimas, los únicos que se mantenían fuerte eran Julio, Henrietta que se le notaba en los ojos impactada por la noticia, de como aquel chico que se había enamorado hace un tiempo haya muerto, al igual que Tabitha, Solo miraba sin expresión alguna, pero rápida mente se fue del lugar, ella misma sabia, que no soportaría ese momento, Algunos chicos de la armada de la escuela, Agnes, al igual que otros tantos, que solo miraban a su compañero y amigo caído.

Ese día… fue un día total mente negro en Halkeginia

.

.

.

Como todas películas de tragedia, estaban casi medio mundo presenciando el enterramiento del héroe que logro derrotar a 7 millones de soldados el solo, su historia como caballero jamás se olvidaría, Hay estaban la princesa Henrietta y la princesa Charlotte(Tabitha) mirando el ataúd con diferentes miradas, todo el público en tristeza por esta gran perdida. La que mas destacaba es aquella chica vestida completa mente de color negro, pero resaltaba aquel cabello largo y un poco descuidado de color rosa, que estaba en frente del ataúd, sus ojos ya no poseían vida, al igual que estaban rojos e hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche, con temblor en su mano, lenta mente toco el ataúd para luego acariciarlo como si fuera el, luego recordó todo… como se conocieron, el primer beso que fue para convertirlo en su familiar, las confesiones, como se convirtió en caballero y la protegió sin importar su vida, con tal de que ella este bien, los besos y aquellas lagrimas que ella derramo cuando creyó que había muerto en la guerra de albion, ya no lo soportaba, aquella culpa… ella lo había asesinado, sabía si ocupara aquel maldito poder que le dio aquella perra elfa, lo mataría, y estaba en lo cierto, todo era su culpa, Cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar mientras se golpeaba la cabeza en un arrebato de ira, Siesta y julio fueron a detenerla para que no se haga daño pero se soltó rápida mente y abrazo el ataúd con todas sus fuerzas, todos los presentes estaban mas que tristes, la princesa Charlotte se fue del lugar, mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían por su delicado rostro.

-. ¡Saitoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -. Sintió como su garganta se desgarraba, al gritar su nombre, el nombre de aquel que prometió que no moriría, el… **lo prometió...**

.

.

.

 **Pero no lo cumplió…** ¡Ese maldito perro degenerado, pervertido, odioso, pulga de agua y todos insultos se les pasaron por su cabeza para aquel difunto que le mintió y destruyo su corazón! Por qué el… **Me mintió…**


End file.
